Since the running characteristics of a tire, especially motor vehicle pneumatic tire, depend to a high degree on the rubber composition of the tread, particularly high demands are made on the composition of the tread mixture. Thus, various attempts have been made to vary the tread mixtures with regard to the polymer components thereof and the fillers thereof. It is known, for example, to add carbon black and/or silica to the rubber mixture as fillers.
One of the aims at the forefront of tire development is the reduction of the rolling resistance, which causes a reduced fuel consumption. The use of mixtures comprising silica allows the rolling resistance to be improved over mixtures which comprise only carbon black. At the same time, ideally no deterioration in the other tire properties, such as wet traction and in particular abrasion, should be observed.
Since the distribution of the silica in the rubber mixture and the type of silica have a great influence on the tire properties, various attempts have already been made to synthesize silica with corresponding characteristics, for example with a high specific hydrophilic surface area, or to pretreat or to modify the silica, or to add specific additives to the mixture, in order to bring about an optimal distribution and optimal tire properties, in particular improved abrasion performance.
In the case of use of silicas according, for example, to EP 0520862 B1, EP 0670813 B1, EP 917519 B1, US 2005/0004297 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,846,311 and 5,929,156, attempts are made to solve the problem of the abrasion behavior by virtue of a particularly good dispersibility of the silicas. However, it has been found that a good dispersibility alone is insufficient to satisfactorily solve the problem.